Posthumously
by Flying J
Summary: A one-shot about men and women in uniform who sacrifice and those of us who they leave behind.


Let me start off by saying that while this has been put in the Mass Effect universe I am writing this more as a salute to Fallen Soldiers everywhere. Some of you will also probably ask what the Shepard Im writing had for a background, hes a bit of a mixture. So listen up and enjoy.

**Posthumously**

'_Captain, you have known me for a long time and you know me better than the parents I never had. I just have to ask you for one thing sir. When I die, however it is, don't let them bury me anywhere but Earth. It just doesn't feel right to rest anywhere else, no matter how far I go….Earth is always home.'_

*******

It was a rainy and bleak day in Washington D.C. and yet the city bustled onward seemingly ignoring not only the weather, but the low key funeral that was playing itself out in Arlington.

It had been nearly three months since John Shepard had been launched out a hole in his ship, giving life to his pilot and friend Jeff Moreau with his last breath. The rest of the crew of the _SSV Normandy SR1 _had not known at the time what had happened. Three months of them being unsure of the fate of their hero. Their friend.

They would later be told by a sullen man about their commander's last act. Liara T' Soni burst into tears as the crippled man told the story along with Doctor Chakwas. Both sinking to the ground collapsing into balls of dejected pain. Others were less open with their pain.

The distinguished Engineer Adams merely clenched his jaw and turned sharply walking away. If he had stay he may have witnessed the Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams stride across the cargo bay and plant her fist into the dejected pilot's cheek bone. He might have seen the angry tears running down the young marines face as she was pulled back by crewman. He might have heard her as she eventually collapsed into tears herself.

The one thing he did notice was the environmentally suited form of Tali Zorah nar Rayya as she too finally broke into tears. He sat next to her and assured her that there was no way the commander was dead. He like the rest of the crew and most assuredly like Tali knew how much of that empty talk was.

This was followed by a rush of activity in which the Alliance scoured the system for their poster human. Tali and Liara being the two non humans to join in the desperate search only to be disappointed as their search only turned up a broken piece of Shepard's N7 Helmet.

After three months the Alliance called its troops home and the funeral was scheduled. The first location picked was the Citadel, this was soon changed as Councilman Anderson remembered a promise he had made to his friend.

So with great effort the arrangements were made and the plot picked out. Shepard's coffin and what they could find of him would be laid to rest as was Alliance tradition in his home nation. The US Government offering a plot at Arlington would handle the arrangements. So finally, here stood all of the late commander's friends, and those who had been close to him in life.

***

It was spring time on this part of Earth, with the rain only coming down lightly. Still though it created an effect of gloom as the group all came to sit under the small tent in front of the six foot hole in the ground.

It was a motley crew of people and several aliens not normally seen on Earth. An Asari, a Quarian, a Turian, and even a large Krogan all sat or stood in some cases and watched as the human ceremony slow began to commence. Tali stood alone by one of the hundreds of headstones and slowly contemplated the area she was in as Garrus Vakarian walked up beside her. The rain itself was something she had never been on a planet for, and though she couldn't feel it felt it fit the mood.

"Interesting isn't it?"

She cocked her head in a version of raising an eyebrow, "What is that Garrus?"

"All these humans, its like a monument to them here. I was speaking to Captain Anderson before we got here and he told me a little bit of the history. The humans bury their dead here to commemorate their service. Im not sure if to be afraid or honored."

"Why?"

"Well….we Turians don't practice this sort of thing, space is at such a premium the most we can expect is creamation."

"Yes, it is much the same for us in the fleet. No planet though…..I know in the past we practiced much the same."

Garrus nodded and was going to continue before he noticed Anderson take the podium and the crowd begin to condense. "We should go."

Taking a last moment to appreciate the haunting beauty of the rows of tombs, Tali nodded. It was fitting Shepard should return to his kin in this place. She would want the same if she were to die away from the flotilla.

***

Captain David Anderson walked up to the gathered friends of his protégé, of his friend jaw set in a tight grimace to not allow his emotions out.

"Thank you everyone for making the trip to come here today, I can say in honesty that John would be grateful for that. In life John was not the ordinary man that we of Earth recognize. He defied the odds again and again and did what others said could not be done."

Anderson took a moment to pause and collect himself. "No John Shepard was no ordinary human he was more than that. He…was the best parts of humanity to the rest of the galaxy, but along with what he was to the rest of the galaxy he was even more to those who knew him."

"He was a brother, a commited soldier, a warrior of old, a patriot, an honorable man, and to some….a son." Anderson had made eye contact with each of Shepards companions on each word, but on the last admission his voice cracked, but never wavered.

"His loss is one that is to soon for us, for humanity, for the galaxy, and the universe is a darker place it seems for those of us…who are left behind. I admit this and in John's memory I intend to do whatever it takes to bring that light back to the galaxy."

Anderson's face, though weary hardened. " John Shepard, may be gone, but we are still here and we owe it to that man to continue the fight. His fight, one fighting for sentients everywhere, one above racism, one defending this world's freedom and every world throughout the galaxy." Anderson paused to take a breath, "Let it be said today this death…this one singular, insignificant death was the catalyst. The catalyst of a new world for every species across the Galaxy, the wake up call to every man, woman, and child. The final…cost, in confirming our freedom."

Captain David Anderson stepped down off the podium and returned to his seat next to Ashley Williams, who at this point was stony eyed even with tears pouring down her face. She watched as the Sergeant at Arms called the Marines to present arms.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!"

"And…Fire!"

This repeated six times before he called them to parade rest and the Bugler snapped his horn up and began taps.

Liara behind Ashley was being comforted as she cried by Garrus who in turn had a tear running down his cheek. Wrex stood away from the crowd his scarred face could only be called angry. He had failed the man he felt to be his battlemaster, a puny human of all things, but he had failed him all the same.

'_Shepard, why do you let them bury you on your back? Why? A warrior like you deserves to die on their feet. No, this is not right. In this place among your fallen kin. You should not be here yet.'_

And yet Wrex still watched as finally the human soldiers folded up the symbol of Shepard's nation, and symbolically handed it to Ashley Williams who finally broke and let her wails go. Only to manage to straighten back up and clench her jaw as finally they began to lower the casket into the ground.

Finally sickened enough Wrex turned to leave, noting the obvious tears of all his former companions. Then Wrex heard a noise he would never forget for the rest of his long life.

It was emanating from a single human with an instrument, it was haunting, it sounded like a lament and yet, it fit the horror of the day.

It fit the pain Tali Zorah nar Rayaa felt as she watched through teary eyes her dearest friend being laid to rest.

It fit the honor felt by Ashley Williams and David Anderson as they joined their fellow marines in saluting and how one felt as they watched a lover laid to rest and a son.

It fit the lost love of Liara T'Soni as she watched a man who, though of a different race still understood when she had been forced to kill her own mother and had been there to hold her as she wept.

It fit Garrus Vakarian as he watched the closest thing to a brother he had be lowered to rest.

And it fit Urdonot Wrex as the man who had showed him the way to saving his race at last rested.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me....  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.  
_

_T'was Grace that taught...  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
and Grace will lead us home.  
_

_The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures.__  
_

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
and mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
a life of joy and peace.__  
__  
When we've been here ten thousand years...  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
then when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me....  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see._

***

Thank You guys, hope yall enjoyed this piece, its set as a One-Shot, but I am considering continuing it to try to deepen the characters in Mass Effect two. Depends on the response. Thanks again.


End file.
